bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
We Desire Nothing
Looking on, Kitano was interested in the unique Hollow-like power exhibited by Masayoshi. Releasing the bow from his grip, the Spiritual power dissipated. "Tell me this, are you a Shinigami or a Hollow?" Kitano asked. Letting out a sigh, his twin broad swords began to glow before they shrank to their sealed katana-form. Sheathing it at his waist, he turned towards Kitano and motioned back towards the ground by Masayoshi's gigai. Minutes later Once again in the coffee shop, they changed their seats to a booth. Sitting with his hands folded, Kitano simply said "Speak." Letting out another sigh, Masayoshi began. "I am a former member of the Royal Guard, the direct guards to the Royal Family. I was tempted with power and I gave in." he said covering his face. "What you saw before, was the result of what I gave into...." he said muffled behind his hands. "Hōgyoku." is the one word Kitano uttered, quickly shocking Masayoshi. "How do you know of the Soul Societies darkest invention!?!?" Masayoshi asked slamming his hand to the table. Several other diner patrons looked cautiously at the active young man. "You fool, you're drawing unneeded attention" Kitano said punching Masayoshi in the head. "Now then.... I came into contact with an item of the name not to long ago. A man promised to fulfill my desires." Kitano stated taking a sip from the drink in front of him. "Desires....seems to be a recurring plot with the Hōgyoku aye." Masayoshi said. "It wasn't out own desires, we desire nothing. What we gave into was the darkness of the Hōgyoku. I've been studying the properties of it for a while. Its hard to fully grasp the concept without an actually specimen though." Kitano said as he went into his pocket. Watching as a few bills hit the table, Masayoshi saw Kitano stand up and walk towards the door. "If we cross paths again, I'm not going to be as lenient. My arrow, will go straight into your skull." Kitano said walking out of the door and into the rain. "Hmph....." Masayoshi muttered comically. "It seems I should brush up on my Quincy history" he thought to himself. Kōaruji the Director Walking down the streets of Gaisen Town, Masayoshi glanced up as he reached a large white building with a large red cross on it. Stepping through the door, he glanced around to see multiple sick patients sitting in chairs with a young woman at the counter in the center. "I'm here to see Dr. Kōaruji." Masayoshi said leaning towards the young girl giving her a smile. "One second please." she said completely oblivious to Masayoshi's attempt at infatuating her. Pressing down on a intercom, she said "Dr. Kōaruji, Masayoshi is here to see you." she said. A light crackling was heard, followed by a large animalist growl. "Se- Send him up!" a voice called followed by a crash. Looking confused, Masayoshi rubbed his head and walked behind the counter and into the elevator situated behind the nurse. Leaning against the railing inside of the elevator he began reflecting back about the previous day. Images of Kitano's arrows ripping through the Gillian at wild speeds filled his head. As the doors opened, a young looking child stood across the room sitting atop a large lion. "Oi, Masayoshi-chan" he said waving his hand and beaming a smile. "Dr. Kōaruji, how are you" Masayoshi said bowing towards the young looking doctor. Sniffing the air, Kōaruji was intrigued. "You reek of Quincy, care to tell?" Kōaruji asked jumping of the lion and walking towards a large velvet chair. Plopping down he pulled a small vial from his jacket and drank it in one swig. "How does he know what a Quincy's distinct smell is like" Masayoshi thought disgusted. Taking a serious look he then stated "There was one I met yesterday, he was quite powerful. He mananged to spray down about 6 Gillian class Menos Grande without much effort." Masayoshi said leaning against the unlit fire place. "I see, and you came here because?" Kōaruji asked intrigued at Masayoshi's previous engagement. "I need to know any information you have on Quincy. The stem of their powers, the length of their abilities and how they work. I know you have this information so please assist me Dr. Kōaruji" Masayoshi pleaded. Standing up, Kōaruji motioned towards a bookcase and began running his finger along the binds. Pulling out a green book, he turned to a page held by a golden tassel. "Quincy... a line of spiritually aware Human warriors. They use their ability to absorb and manipulate Reiryoku to create bows and arrows from spiritual energy. Wiped out many years ago, only a few Quincy are left." he said glancing up at Masayoshi. "There was one Quincy, who aided alongside the fall of Sosuke Aizen." Kōaruji closing the book. "Is there anything else?" he asked Masayoshi. Crossing his arms, Masayoshi said "Do you have any information on Quincy techniques?" Masayoshi asked. "Mhmm, I know all of them. From the Ransōtengai to the Quincy Final Form." Kōaruji said turning to a page with a picture of a Quincy bow. "What about a technique that fires an arrow from out of nowhere?" Masayoshi asked. Intrigued, Kōaruji said "I'm not familiar with any Quincy technique of that caliber. The bow of the Quincy is a must when utilize their Reiryoku archery techniques.". Letting out a sigh, Masayoshi stood up. "He was also familiar with the Hōgyoku. He stated he gave into its desires just like me." Masayoshi said. Raising an eye brow, Kōaruji said "Well then, that changes everything. A Quincy is unlike a Shinigami by a long shot. If one was subjected to the desire granting power of the Hōgyoku and said desires were dark. It could have a great influence on their abilities." Placing the book back into the shelf, Kōaruji walked towards a door and stepped in. "Leave now Masayoshi, I must research." he said as the door closed behind him. With a comical frown Masayoshi said "The brat didn't even help me". A small intercom next to Masayoshi began to crackle. "A brat aye? Lion-chan.... sick'em" Kōaruji said as the lion jumped at Masayoshi. "Kōaruji!" Masayoshi called.